


The Thoughts and Accounts of an Inquisitor

by nights_eyes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Child Death, Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_eyes/pseuds/nights_eyes
Summary: My missions are always carried out exactly.My targets are always dealt with efficiently.My master is always obeyed absolutely.I am a hand of the Empire, a hunter of rebels, a slayer of Jedi.I am an Inquisitor.And none shall oppose me.





	The Thoughts and Accounts of an Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written in a while, so uh. Be gentle I guess?  
> This is a supplementary piece to my Star Wars-based D&D 5E campaign, centering around one of my Inquisitorial antagonists, set during the years between Episode III and IV. While the campaign itself is set during 14BBY, these works take place before then, and will include flashbacks to the Clone Wars era.  
> I'm writing this because while I've put a lot of backstory and character into my NPCs, in particular my antagonists, it's likely that a lot of it will go unseen due to the nature of D&D. To avoid this, I'm including it here, for me, my players, and (hopefully) my readers to enjoy.
> 
> So, without further ado, let's begin!

It is night when my orders arrive. The dark skies above Naboo stare down at me, as rain and lightning lash down upon the capital of Theed. The words of my master are clear to me; objective, simple, and chilling to the core.

_"Find the children, and if they will not come with you.. Kill them."_

My response is equally as plain, a mere acknowledgement of my mission, as I step out from the shelter of my starfighter. The pounding rain is almost deafening, but as it coats my green skin, I at once feel a sudden homesickness for the deep oceans of Glee Anselm. Alas, the canals of Theed will have to suffice, as I sense the pull of the Force down below the dark waters. The children, young Force-sensitives, hiding in tunnels, likely thinking that it could hold back the might of the Empire.

They will not make the same mistake twice.

I let the black cape fall from my back, and inject one of many stims into the skin of my neck, feeling the constant shrieking in my nerves fade away gently. As I dive into the canal, and allow my eyes to adjust to the murky water, I reach out with the Force, placing my hand against the carved stone base of the artificial river. The children, they run through tunnels just below me, accompanied by..yes, it must be. The strong presence below me, it could only be a Jedi.

I burst from the waters surface, pushed upwards by my use of the Force, and feel the gills on the side of my head frantically try to push water through them before I take my first breath of air. I quickly pull myself onto land, searching for some form of entrance to the tunnels. A sewer grate, a maintenance hatch, something of that sort. When my eyes fail me, I close them with a sigh, holding my hand out to the ground, and letting the Force guide me. It takes longer than it should- my new training overriding what my original master taught me during the Clone Wars. Eventually, my eyes open again, and I find myself staring with my hand extended towards a carefully trimmed hedge. I move myself towards it, and three swift swings from my lightsaber reveal a hatch in the dirt beneath it, my blade's red glow reflecting in the wet metal, rain hissing upon the plasma. I place it once more upon my belt, and tear the cover from the ground with a wave of my hand. I drop quietly down, listening with both ears and soul as I stalk the tunnels towards my prey.

I soon begin to hear the fearful whispers of the young, of innocent children with no just reason to be put to death, to be slaughtered like livestock with no use. But it does not cause any hesitation within me, for I know well that if I let them free, then the only difference would be that I would die too. The thought instills a fear within my own heart, the thought of my master turning his saber against me, the thought of the air being ripped from my lungs by the unmatched anger and darkness within him. It only fuels my desire to strike down those just ahead of me, if merely to escape that nightmare.

An adult voice pulls me back to reality, and I notice that I've been seen. In the end, it matters not, for my momentary blunder will go unreported, one of the benefits of working alone.

"Halt, Inquisitor," the Jedi orders me. "I offer you one chance to retreat, right now. Take it, and nobody has to die tonight."

Immediately, I notice something shamefully amusing. Her form, the fear in her eyes, the slight shake in her voice, and of course, the braid in her hair. The lightsaber she raises art me, brilliant and blue, doesn't fit her hands, far too large for her. While she may be human, her weapon better fits a larger species, like a Lasat, perhaps, or a Wookie.

"I have no time for this, Padawan." My voice echoes deep throughout the tunnel. "Turn over the children and surrender, or all of you die."

I anticipate a plea to my good nature, or a bargain to spare the children and take her instead, but this time, I am incorrect, not her. The blue plasma is reflected in the black of my uniform as the Padawan rushes me, forcing me onto the back foot. I analyse her form as I weave and dodge, placing it as Form I, Shii-Cho. Basic, but lethal in the right hands. Not, however, her hands; she's unfamiliar with the weight and size of the hilt, and it makes here sloppy. My own saber ignites, and I clash my blade against hers several times, remaining defensive as I wait for my opportunity. Quickly, it appears to me, as she raises her arms for a powerful downward swing, and in that moment, I tilt my saber ever so delicately, and ignite the second blade, impaling her in the chest. The look of shock on her face almost hurts, the disbelief that her time is over. I deactivate my weapon as hers drops behind her, and I throw her body aside with the Force, collecting the other lightsaber for my master.

At the end of the tunnel, cowering in a corner, sit a group of five, young, crying children. This end of the tunnel houses a putrid stench, and that makes me realise how young these children truly are. I avoid the puddle on the otherwise dry floor, and stand in front of the huddling mass. Their eyes look up at me in terror, and I almost falter. Surely, I couldn't do it. Surely I couldn't bring myself to massacre the young like this. But the fear of the alternative once again proves stronger than my guilt.

"The Padawan who guided you. Tell me her name." I coldly order.

A Twi'lek boy responds. I don't hear it through the rushing of blood and the pounding of my heart. The pain in my body starts to grow once more, as I push down the guilt and nausea conjured by the memory of the Padawan's face. She was no older than I am, and yet I killed her. 

"What happened? What happened to her? What happens to us?" Comes the cry of a young Nautolan. Her skin, the same green as mine, but the darker patches and patterns upon my face and head tendrils don't match the turquoise of hers. Nonetheless, I could likely pass for a relative of hers. I wonder how it feels, staring up into the black eyes of a man who might resemble a father, or an uncle.

"She failed you. And now you will die." My lightsaber ignites for hopefully the final time that wretched night, and I cut the screams short with cold efficiency.

A mercy, I decide to call it. Death, for those children, is a mercy, compared to the life of the Inquisitorius.

As I sit in the cockpit of my starfighter, and contact my master, I contemplate what I've just done. I know that I'm on the wrong side, but the choices are limited. The death of others postpones the death of myself, and prolongs my usefulness to the Empire. So, I must follow my orders. There is no way to handle the situation that leaves me both morally right and alive.

_"What is your report, Inquisitor?"_

My master appears before me, miniaturised upon my holocomm, and I quell my fears for the moment.

"The children were accompanied by a Padawan, who I was forced into combat with. She died along with the children, and I recovered her lightsaber for you, my master."

_"You have done well. Consider your first mission a success. Return to the Star Destroyer to await further orders. You have done well indeed.."_

Lord Vader pauses, and turns away from the holocomm.

_"Twelfth Brother."_


End file.
